the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Eva Green
Eva celebrated with the rest of the cast as filming of Sin City 2 came to an end, that night she drank and partied with the others, it was no surprise then she woke up the next morning drunk and with a massive hangover. As she tried to get up Eva found she couldn't, opened her eyes and saw that wherever she was it wasn't a hotel room and she was chained by her hands which were cuffed and connected to a massive pillar in the middle of the room, surrounded by other women, most of whom looked non human and saw, she was wearing black lingerie clothing. As she started to think of how she ended up in this situation, doors to the room opened and some of the women started to cry as several aliens entered the room armed with weapons. Suddenly another alien entered the room, it was obvious to Eva that whoever this was, was the leader of the group. It was then she saw the bander in his hands and watched as each woman was branded one by one and screamed out in pain as they were marked like cattle. The alien went up to her and put a metallic device on the back of her neck that injected needles into her, suddenly the aliens languange was being heard in English as the Alien said "Your a pretty little thing. I will definitely sell you for a very high price." With that Eva was branded and cried out in pain as the alien said "Save those screams for your new master, whoever it is." He then turned and said loudly "Alright ladies it's auction time. Time to be sold off!" Soon they were dragged off to a dark narrow passage where at the end was an opening. The slaves were dragged through the hall in Complete darkness, although Eva could tell that the woman in front of her was in fact, Elizabeth Olsen, Dressed in almost identical lingerie clothing, only a deep red. One by one, each of the women was dragged down the hallway through a door at the end and weren't seen again, Eva could imagine what happened, they were sold. Soon all the women had been dragged through that door and sold off except for her when the alien leader showed up his lackeys and said with a smile "Your turn next my dear. I'm almost tempted to keep you for myself, but the money I make selling you will get me 10 more just like you." Eva was dragged through the door and forced onto a podium with several aliens looking at her as the alien leader said "For the last slave being sold tonight; I'm selling this rare beauty. Look at her body, gorgeous good looks. Never have we offered a slave of this great beauty In time she'll be a willing slave to any master or mistress and do whatever they want. She has years of servitude left in her. The bidding will start at 50,000 credits. Who'll offer 50,000 credits?" Almost instantly the bidding started, it went from 50,000 credits to 500,000 as an alien in the back row with tentacles on the back of his head, who looked familar to Eva but she couldn't remember from where, said "5 million credits." The auctioneer was so shocked he stuttered for a moment before he said "5 Million credits. Do I hear 6 million?" An alien women with several women chained in front of her bid 6 million as the alien in the back row bid 8 million. It was a bidding war between these two now. It went back and forth for a few minutes before the alien in the back row bought Eva for 25 Million credits but what shocked Eva was when the auctioneer said "Sold to Bib Fortuna representing Jabba the Hutt." Eva nearly fainted on the spot as she realised she had been sold to Jabba the Hutt himself as the fat Hutt made an appearance with to Eva's disbelief Leia Organa and the green alien dancer Oola chained to his throne which hovered a few feet off the ground. Also on the throne was Elizabeth Olsen, Struggling to free herself. Jabba leered at Eva and said to the men with him. "Bring her to me!" the guards did so as Eva struggled and a collar with a chain attached to it was put around her neck and she was also chained to the throne. With that Jabba and his entourage left as the Hutt was eager to have fun with his four slave girls. Jabba's Palace Eva and Elizabeth were brought to the dungeons of the palace where they were chained to the walls. Eva was struggling, while Elizabeth, though struggling harder before her, was crying her eyes out. Meanwhile Oola and Leia were dancing for Jabba's amusement, when they were done he ordered them to be brought to the dungeons and educate his new slave girls. Soon the two of them arrived to the cell where Eva and Elizabeth were kept. A guard opened it and the two entered the cell before it was locked. Leia and Oola sat down next to the crying slaves and Leia said "Don't cry. In time you'll both to accept your new lives and appreciate master Jabba. Just like we both do." Oola nodded in agreement as Leia continued by saying "We're Jabba's favourites. It means no one else is allowed have us, we exist to serve master Jabba, please him, pleasure him and do anything else he wants. If he wants us to pleasure each other while he watches we do it. Without him we're nothing, nothing at all." Eva and Elizabeth were in shock to hear this and even more shocked when Leia kissed Eva and Oola kissed Elizabeth. Oola then broke the kiss and said "How about we have some fun now. Show you two some of the benefits of cooperating with what master Jabba wants?" Oola and Leia then began to pleasure Eva and Elizabeth, once they were done Leia barked out orders to the guards in Huttesese, being the head of Jabba's harem had it's privileges as the guards brought in two whips as Oola said "Now we have to show you both what'll happen if you refuse to cooperate." The whips were used on both Eva and Elizabeth as Jabba watched what was going on via a surveilance camera in the cell. Once the whipping was done, Oola and Leia left to go back to Master Jabba as Eva and Elizabeth put their slave outfits back on and cried as they realised this was their life now, serving Jabba the Hutt. Category:Fanfiction